


You're Not My Dad

by Lori Lane (LoriLane)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gen, M/M, Underage Drinking, but you are my dad, juvenile delinquent stuff, meddling siblings, you're not my dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane/pseuds/Lori%20Lane
Summary: Two times you weren't my dad and one time you were.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	You're Not My Dad

Alex glared at his boyfriend. “Lab time is over. I get that you’re doing the whole science thing with Liz and I’m happy you two are getting along. She needs a good nerd friend and YOU need a good nerd friend, but seriously Guerin… you’ve been working on this thing all day. You haven’t eaten. You haven’t slept.” He nudged him, “I’m calling it. You’re taking a break.”

Michael didn’t look up from where he was scribbling a series of numbers and then angrily scratching them out. “Just five more minutes.”

“You said that an hour ago.”

“I’m almost done!”

Alex sighed, “you said THAT two hours ago.”

Michael ignored him.

Nope. That won’t do. Alex grabbed the back of his rolling chair and physically pulled him away from the table as his boyfriend squawked. “Dude, c’mon! I’m not a little kid. Are we gonna have to have the, you’re not my dad, talk?”

Alex smirked, “I promise I can make you call me daddy if you take a break.”

Michael felt his stomach bottom out and his mouth got dry. Well that’s a kink he didn’t know he had. “Um… yeah. yeah okay a break sounds good.”

***

Isobel Evans does NOT like the word “no.” When she has a goal, she will pursue it with full focus and endless pursuit. She certainly wasn’t going to let a little thing like her brother stand in her way.

“Max, I don’t care what Michael said, he’s going to prom. End of story.”

Max gave an infuriating sigh of disappointment, “he doesn’t want to go.”

“He doesn’t want to wash his hair. Our little brother doesn’t know what he wants.”

“We’re the same age, Iz.” 

Isobel rolled her eyes, “we have no idea how old we are. They just decided we were seven and gave us a random birthday. If he’s going to act like a little brother, I’m going to treat him like a little brother. And YOU’RE not my dad so you don’t get to tell me what to do.”

He raised his hands in defeat. “Michael can’t afford the ticket. And you know how he gets about charity.”

A sister’s work was never done, “the ticket is already bought.” Isobel flipped her hair, “I’ll just tell him I can’t trust YOU not to step all over my toes during the dance. He has moderately better moves than you do. If I convince him he’s doing me a favor, he’ll go.”

“Iz…”

“He’ll go.” 

***

Rosa was used to sitting in the back of police cruisers, but this was her first time sitting in the FRONT of one.

Sheriff Valenti seemed nice enough. Totally clueless, but nice. He probably didn’t even realize Alex Mane’s father hits him, or Michael Guerin has been living out of a truck for the past six months. She briefly wondered what he did when it snowed, but then the sheriff cleared his throat, bringing her back to the topic at hand… Rosa Helena Orteco was sitting in the front seat of his police cruiser. 

“So you gonna arrest me, officer?”

Jim gave her a side long look. “You’re nineteen years old. You know you’re not supposed to drink beer in a public park, especially when you’re NINETEEN years old.”

Rosa shrugged noncommittally, “I had it in a paper bag. It’s not like I was corrupting the youth or something.”

“YOU’RE the youth.” He faced her fully. “Rosa, this isn’t a good path you’re heading down. I’ve been down this path and all it does is hurt the ones you love.”

“Are you gonna arrest me or not? You’re not my dad, so if I’m gonna get this lecture from my actual father later, I’d rather not hear it twice.”

His face turned white. That wasn’t the reaction she expected. She fully expected him to give her a warning or call her bluff. She didn’t expect him to look away from her guiltily and for all the color to drain from his complexion. All she said was he wasn’t her dad. She didn’t even really insult him. Rosa Ortecho knew how to reduce grown men to tears and that wasn’t the comment that usually did it. 

“Mija… we should talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Tumblr[ @angsty-aliens](https://angsty-aliens.tumblr.com)


End file.
